Acachalla Theories/Possible Storylines
This page is dedicated to discovering the details and more about Papa Acachalla and his family. The page includes theories, conclusions, and possible endings or storylines. The purpose of the theories to clear up the empty, unexplained spaces in the roleplay, such as who Sally's Mother is, or if Papa Acachalla has brain damage...read these and see! On this page, it is meant to bend your mind into possible reasons or stories of why the RP is why it is. Some you might disagree...and some might change your view of V-Tale forever. So stop reading this and get to the good stuff! (Don't forgot to read all of them). The first theory is something called the Acachalla-Born Theory. It explains that Sally is Papa Acachalla's and Medusa's real daughter. For the second page, click here. Acachalla-Born (First Theory) Theory: Sally is the birth child of Papa Acachalla and Medusa. Many years back, Papa Acachalla fell in love with Medusa. They got married and had a child; Sally Acachalla. But as time came and passed, Medusa realized Sally's stupidity and brain damage, so she decided to abandon Papa and Sally at Amsterville. Years passed, and Sally was now 17 years old (still acting 3). Papa Acachalla didn't have anywhere to stay, so he bought an abandoned 7-11 gas station. While Papa Acachalla was working one night, a pickup truck zoomed by the station and threw a baby out the window. When Papa went out to look, he saw the child and took him in as his own child. More years passed, and Billy (the baby) is now 23 years old. Papa Acachalla is now too busy to take care of the pesky children, so he hired his sister, Gertrude, to take care of them, which makes her the kids' aunt (even thought they call her Mama). While Papa Acachalla is working, an old, junky car pulls up, and a zit covered boy comes into the station and the car leaves. This time, Papa Acachalla refuses to take Spencer into his family, and the security guard tries to kill him (though he survived). "Mama" Gertrude is now adapting to Billy and Sally, and they both think Gertrude is their mama. This is the current time of the roleplay, and the rest of their story is unknown. Like a book getting written everyday. You want to know about Maddie Friend? It's all here: The Maddie/Gertrude Theory. The Maddie/Gertrude Theory (Second Theory) Theory: Maddie Friend and Gertrude are related. This theory follows the Acachalla Born Theory on how Sally is the only real child of Papa. Now on to Maddie Friend....Papa Acachalla,now owning 2 children,is not currently at work. Sally is off doing something idiotic (or something to do with waffles), and Billy is at the cinema, getting a snack for the movie with Gertrude. While Billy is there, he meets Gertrude's younger sister, Maddie. She says that she's Billy's biggest fan, so Billy and Maddie became friends, and Billy gave Maddie the nickname, "Maddie Friend". Over time, Billy and Maddie's friendship slowly breaks, as Maddie Friend confesses her love and obsession for Billy. Billy runs away, gaining a phobia, Spyco-phobia. In the mean time, Spencer is already, "Back from the dead," and Sally and Billy meet him. While Billy doesn't want to be friends, Sally does. (Lets just say after spending 4 minutes with each other, they start to despise each other when Spencer says that Sally and her Barbies are stupid). Sally bugs Papa Acachalla with information about Spencer, and eventully drags Papa out on a camping trip where he got Sally a pet dinosaur she named Freddie. Papa Acachalla went on many "vacations" with Sally, including a trip to Mars and New Vegas. While Papa Acachalla is gone, Gertrude and Billy survive the onslaught of Combine Troopers at Papa's Apartment (because Papa did quite a few crimes). Papa comes home with Sally, and together they continue their normal, everyday lives (until special events happen). At some point, Billy gets caught up in a "crime scene" involving Sally's "Murdered" Doll. Billy didn't go to jail, but Maddie Friend did, because she framed Billy so she could get her shirt signed. This theory explains that Maddie Friend is related to Gertrude, meaning Maddie is Billy and Sally's cousins. This can be likely because Maddie carries a crowbar and wears a green sweater, just like Gertrude. Anyway, here is another theory: Sally's Mother? (Third Theory) Theory: Sally Betty Jessica is Sally's real mother. There is some confusion on a certain character: Sally. Her parents are Papa Acachalla and Medusa..or ARE they? In a later video, it is said that a woman named Sally Betty Jessica is Sally's real mother. But, where does that put MEDUSA?! In the Amsterville video, a woman named Medusa is Sally's mother...But, Sally Betty Jessica is her real mother, too. This can lead to the subject of divorce. Lets say that the man in Amsterville is Papa Acachalla. He married Medusa and had a child: Sally. Now, years later Medusa abandons Papa and Sally, and Papa marries another woman: Sally Jessica. Around the time Papa Married Sally Betty Jessica, Billy was found. Because Sally B. J. Didnt want another child, Papa Acachalla divorced HER. Now Papa has his REAL daughter, and an ADOPTED son. This theory makes sense, because Papa is not exactly the best man in the world when it comes to relationships; he got married and divorced plenty of times. Now things get complex... Papa and the Funky Relations (Fourth Theory) Theory: Papa Acachalla once married both possible mothers for Sally. ALRIGHT..We all know that Papa Acachalla is quite old, as it is said he was alive during the 1700's. Okay, keep up. Many years back, Papa Acachalla was about 134 when a woman named Medusa had a daughter named Sally. Not Sally Acachalla, Sally Jessica. Years later, Papa is about 146 when Sally Jessica is around 30'ish. Sally Jessica now marries Papa Acachalla, and has Sally, Sally "Jessica" Acachalla with Papa. Sally Acachalla is now living with Papa Acachalla, Billy "Smigglebug", and Sometimes Gertrude. Papa divorced Sally J. Because she didn't want TWO children, she just wanted Sally. But, sometimes Sally J. watches out for Billy and Sally with Gertrude (Gmod SCARY PRISON Multiplayer Map 2). Papa is about 189 currently, and Sally is 17 and Billy is 23. There. Interesting theory, yeah? I thought so. Anyway, here's another... Smigglebugs (Fifth Theory) Theory: Billy "Acachalla" is really Billy "Smigglebug." John Smigglebug and his son Billy went to Papa Acachalla's 7-11, and John left him there by accident so Acachalla adopted him, Billy never knew his own name and he never knew until Phoenix Wright reminded him about it. Now to discuss the "doll murder". Billy and Sally go to 7-11 late at night. But at midnight, Sally finds her precious unicorn doll plush head on the ground, surrounded with white fluff. Seconds later, Sally hires Phoenix to interrogate Billy, or else Sally would kill Phoenix. As it turns out, Maddie Friend is in a suit of Billy, and Billy is in a suit of Maddie Friend. Maddie Friend is arrested for Sally's doll-beheading, but Billy accidentally hits Phoenix, and Billy is again interrogated for assault. These events might be a dream of Billy or Sally, or a real event that occurred. But, nothing changes the fact that Billy's father is John Smigglebug. Roll to the next theory. Maybe? Just do it. Acachalla-Free (Sixth Theory) Theory: Papa Acachalla was not the father in Amsterville. All the theories say that Papa Acachalla was the one with Sally in the Amsterville Roleplay video. But, who says? You can listen closely and the voice of Sally's father is slightly older sounding. Also, the character doesn't really act himself. Assuming that this man isn't Papa Acachalla, a new theory blooms....Sally is a 17 year old girl..but she acts about 3. She has a father and a mother. The mother is Medusa. The father's name is unknown. Medusa hates Sally and her father, so she sets them up to go on vacation to a deserted town: Amsterville. They are both there for about 2 days, but after a while, the father gets worried that, "mother knows something they don't". Eventually, Sally and her father come back from their trip..to find Medusa gone and the china, goods, food, jewelry, etc. gone. The father is outraged and sad, as he is forced to care for Sally. But, the father decides to ditch Sally at a 7-11 nearby. The father leaves her at the parking lot, and drives off, leaving Sally alone, crying. Until a man named Papa Acachalla finds her. This theory explains that Papa and Sally's father are different people, which is just as likely as Sally being Papa and Medusa's child. Now for a possible backstory... Papa's Brain Damage (Seventh Theory) Theory: Papa Acachalla's friends and enemies are not real; Papa has brain damage. The other theories say that the Acachalla Family is indeed real, and the events and happenings are indeed detailed and real. This theory. however, is much more physiological, and is about Papa Acachalla's struggle with brain damage. A long time ago, Papa was born. But, he suffered extreme brain problems, and the nurse told Papa's parents he wouldn't make it. But, a miracle happened... his brain just... healed. The family was so happy and amazed. 43 years passed, and Papa Acachalla is recruited to serve 8 years and 4 months in Vietnam. He made a friend, Jonathon Logan, who served with him in the war. But, not all is well. Papa was in a middle of an intense, heated, and bloody gun fight. Soldiers were dropping left and right, and Papa had to help. He bravely rushed out into gun fire and shot as many soldiers as he could. Alas his courage, Papa Acachalla was shot in the top right corner of his head. He was rushed to the medics, and they tried desperately to save him. 6 months later, Papa is cut short of him time in the war, and is sent home. In the meantime, His father has passed away from cancer, so Papa lived with his mother. Although Papa survived the shooting, he suffered much Brain Damage and other problems, and voices and people are made in his head. Around 23 years, his brain was going haywire, making scenes, family members, injuries, etc. that a normal person could deal with. Papa Acachalla's mother had died from old age, and he lived alone with his "kids" in a lonely apartment. He needed help, but had no one. Even Jonathan wasn't there. Although Papa lived his life and died peacefully, his life was a constant, troublesome, sad existence... even with his imaginary wife. This is a sad theory, but might be possible, now let's see what would happen if Billy had brain damage... Billy's Brain Damage (Eighth Theory) Theory: Billy has brain damage as well. This theory is more violent. The Acachallas are normal, but then Billy went out with his family one day, and he found a cliff, then Maddie scared him and he got hit with a flying rock and almost died, but he survived and was taken to a hospital. He suffered brain damage, and Maddie went to jail. So, every time Maddie chases Billy, she was actually trying to kill him for revenge for putting her in jail. So really, all of the Acachalla family adventures are in Billy's mind, and Maddie hates Billy. and Spencer is actually a nice guy and is not a nerd, but he seems like one in Billy's mind and so Spencer is a nerd. Jordan's Theory (Ninth Theory) Theory: How Jordan says the Acachalla family got together. According to Papa Acachalla, he met Gertrude at his 7-11, they got married, and the kids just showed up one day. So, yeah, that's it. (Another theory is that the kids didn't show up, and that Gertrude gave birth to them, explaining how she cares for the kids). Acachalla Family Forever (Tenth Theory) Theory: The Acachalla's are not to be taken seriously. This theory may shed some light into the origin of the Acachalla family. Not only has the Acachalla family been in countless time periods, they have interacted with things and people that are from different "cannons" (such examples include the old west, alien planets, the Doctor and his enemies, survived several apocalypses, fought dinosaurs, killed Alduin the world eater, making enemies with Cleopatra, having dinosaur as pets, and, above all, dying constantly. More examples can be found.) This could mean that the Acachalla family, and several other characters, are a glitch in reality and exist almost if nowhere in the multiverse. This explains they're immortality, unending amount of supplies, ability to be ANYWHERE, and they're overall silliness, as living so long would have almost certainly caused insanity for the Acachalla family. A sub theory to this is that the Acachalla family may be everywhere in existence. But instead of being a mere "glitch" in the fabric of reality, they may actually be protecting the multiverse from evil, (ironically being somewhat evil themselves) as they have killed many villains in their adventures and Papa Acachalla claims to have been in several wars. Papa Acachalla Gang (Eleventh Theory) Theory: Papa Acachalla had a gang. According to Papa Acachalla, he used to be in a gang along with Jose Jose Jose Jose and Maxwell Acachalla. But along the way, he betrayed and killed them both. So here's how I see it (WARNING: things may get a little complicated so try to pay attention). In 1955 papa Acachalla and Maxwell Acachalla went to a small town that seemed "wild westish" to do their usual bank robbing. After Sheriff Princeton Quagmire was killed by an immigrant assassin child hired by the gang, Maxwell and Papa Acachalla presumed the bank would be defenseless and moved in. However, the security was more well armed than expected. Upon realizing the guards had better weapons Papa Acachalla chickened out and left Maxwell for dead inside the bank vaults. The security were able to shoot Maxwell, but left him near death, instead. While Papa Acachalla bailed along with Jose Jose Jose Jose after he told him it was Maxwell's "recklessness" that got him killed (unaware Maxwell Acachalla was still alive). So Papa Acachalla and Jose Jose Jose Jose continued their crimes. Meanwhile, Maxwell was searching the globe to get his vengeance against Papa Acachalla. A few months later, Papa Acachalla was in court for the case of Flutterbat. Maxwell disguised himself as the prosecutor so he could finally get his revenge. Soon enough, Papa Acachalla realized it was Maxwell and was able to escape the court. But Maxwell was following him. Knowing that he couldn't kill Maxwell alone, Papa Acachalla called Jose Jose Jose Jose for assistance (telling him that it was just some guy instead of Maxwell Acachalla, obviously not thinking it through). Papa Acachalla and Jose Jose Jose Jose awaited in an abandoned warehouse for an attack, the moment Maxwell arrived, Papa Acachalla realized it was was a big mistake to bring Jose Jose Jose Jose. Jose Jose Jose Jose freaked out after seeing Maxwell, long thought to be dead. Not trusting ether one of them, the three criminals went into an old fashion stand off. After a thundering noise of gun fire one could obviously see the results. Both papa Acachalla and Jose Jose Jose Jose shot Maxwell in the head and chest, killing him for real. Jose Jose Jose Jose was shot in the gut by Maxwell, being incapacitated and mortally wounded. Luckily, Papa Acachalla didn't even get nicked. After realizing what a fool he was, Jose Jose Jose Jose's last words were swears of vengeance against Papa Acachalla (right before getting shot in the head by Papa Acachalla for being so annoying). But the story doesn't end there. In the afterlife, Maxwell and Jose Jose Jose Jose made and alliance against Papa Acachalla. They both are currently haunting the Acachalla family. Origins of Jeremy Acachalla (Twelfth Theory) Theory: The Possible origin of Jeremy Acachalla. Somewhat of a sub theory to the one above. Jeremy Acachalla, brother of Papa Acachalla, could have been part of the gang during their greater times. During one of Jeremy's heists In a foreign country (unknown what specific country, certainly one that practices dark magic) he was cursed by an unknown person, or caught some sort of disease. The actual effects of the experience were not in effect until Jeremy returned home. But when has was there, it didn't take long for him to transform into an insane shadow monster. Jeremy soon massacred the majority of the Acachalla gang, leaving only Papa Acachalla, Maxwell Acachalla and Jose Jose Jose Jose left. The three survivors were able to temporarily incapacitate Jeremy, but not being able to kill his own brother, Papa Acachalla spared the monster and kept him locked in his basement for years. After enough time passed, Papa Acachalla realized that Jeremy was too dangerous to be kept alive. Not being able to bare killing his brother (and being too scared to go in their altogether), he sent Billy and Sally to kill Jeremy. The rest can be seen in the dark NPC mod video. This theory explains Billy and Sally recognizing and fearing Jeremy as he butchered their family. Wild Billy (Thirteenth Theory) Theory: Billy survived in the wild before his adoption. The other theories explain that Billy was left at 7-11, but in the Team Fortress 2 vehicle video, Papa Acachalla explains that he found Billy being raised by pond frogs and raccoons. So this theory explains why that would be. One day at 7-11, John Smigglebug and his 1-year old son, Billy, were there. John was leaving, when he was hit by a car and died. Billy was thrown into a dumpster, and a nearby raccoon saw baby Billy lying there, and decided to take him in to it's family of raccoons and pond frogs. Many years passed, and Papa decided to take out the trash, he opened the dumpster and saw Billy and a few raccoons in there, eating some leftover jalapeño cheddar sausages. Papa screamed like a little school girl, he thought that what Billy was doing was just not right, so he had no other choice than to adopt him. So this is why Billy is so darn stupid: he's been raised by raccoons all his life and hasn't learned what actual, normal humans do. 7-Eleven Theory (Fourteenth Theory) Theory: Everything that possibly happened in the RP story This theory explains how I think the Acachalla family got together at 7-Eleven, because I don't think Sally is kin to Papa at all and everyone knows Billy isn't either. The first paragraph explains how Billy joined the family. A widowed man named John Smigglebug had a son named Billy. When Billy was eleven years old, he got brain damage. John didn't want a son with brain damage, so one day, he told him they were going out for ice cream, and they went to a nearby 7-11 and John abandoned Billy there. This particular 7-Eleven was owned by a retired veteran named Papa Acachalla. Billy was confused for a second, then turned around, and yelled, "PAPA ACACHALLA!" Papa decided to take him in, and they adventured together for twelve years, making Billy twenty-three now. This next paragraph tells how Sally came into the family. A woman named Sally Betty Jessica had a daughter that she named after herself, Sally. They grew up poor, and the only food they could get was from the dumpster at Waffle House. Sally then grew to love waffles, even obsessed, she always ate as much as she could, and when they got home, Sally kept on asking Sally J. if she could have more, even when the Waffle House closed down, she even gave up school for waffles, making her dumber, and dumber, until she was 17 years old with the mind of a 2 year old, playing with barbies and watching Teletubbies. Sally J. became annoyed at her, so she told Sally they going to get waffles and ditched her at the same 7-Eleven, and was then arrested for child abandonment and taken in to a haunted prison. Sally was sitting on the floor crying, and then Papa came in to work, she kept on following him everywhere asking him, "Can I have waffles, Papa?" and Papa had no choice but to adopt her. Now on to Gertrude. Papa has the power to come back from the dead. Once, when he went to the underworld after he died, he met Medusa. They fell in love and eventually got married, making her Sally and Billy's mother. Then one day Medusa caught Papa flirting with one of his customers, a woman with a crowbar named Gertrude. So she decided to ditch the family, and sent Billy to stay with Gertrude, who's now engaged to Papa. They went to the movies to watch Pay-backers 2: The Mighty Bulk. Billy met Gertrude's sister, Maddie Friend, who has a giant crush on him, and stalks him daily. He also helped Gertrude defend her apartment from the cops. Medusa sent Papa and Sally to the abandoned city of Amsterville. They stayed at Amsterville for a few days, then they realized there was no one there, so they decided to camp out. There, Papa brought back an allosaurus he shot, but when Sally saw his baby teeth, she instantly fell in love with it, and wanted it as a pet. She even named him Freddie, so they were stuck in the wild with nothing to eat but the waffles that Sally somehow found. A few days later, Gertrude called Papa to tell him that she found a house for them all to live in, so they all moved in, and Papa and Gertrude got married. And now last, and most definitely the least, Spencer. A month after this all happened, Papa was working at 7-Eleven, and a man drove up with his son, Spencer, and told him to "get something nice." The moment Spencer went inside, the man drove away, and moved to Tegucigalpa because his son was so irritating. The Acachalla family had no intention of taking him in. When he asked Papa, Billy, and Gertrude also thought he was too irritating. Sally wanted to play with him, but he said that her toys were stupid, and they're meant for babies. So they all agreed to put him in the basement, this is my timeline of how I believe the Acachalla family all started. The Gertion Relation (Fifteenth Theory) Theory: This is the story behind Gertrude and Gertion. During the bubble gun mod Gertrude mentioned her great grandfather, Gertion and several other of her male family members of the same name. This theory explains the strange paintings in Gertrude's mansion (they depict three Gertions, all with bloody crowbars and machetes walking away from an explosion). Gertrude's great grandfather was the kingpin or "god father" of a mafia (possibly a cartel or some other crime organization) that ruled the entire crime world south of the U.S. border. Killing anyone that stood in their way, be it the authorities or lesser crime gangs. There was but one force in the Americas that could stop the Gertion mafia... THE ACACHALLA GANG!!! But the two gangs did not just start fighting each other, they had no reason to, as their territories were far apart. Neither wanted to interfere with the other. At least, not until Papa Acachalla visited Mexico. He was there for one reason and one reason only: jalapeño cheddar sausages. The U.S. was drained of the food vital to Papa Acachalla's apatite. By his gang, he heard rumors that Mexico was overloaded with them. During his search he met Gertrude and surprisingly they both fell in love with each other. But Gertion did not let Gertrude hang around with some guy, he was as protective to her, as she was, quite literally, a mafia leaders daughter (with Gertrude being the sole female member of the family. Maddie Friend had not yet been born). Plus Gertrude was pre arranged to be married to Jose Jose Jose Jose, capo and right hand man with Gertion. Knowing the only way they could be together was if Gertion was was killed. So Papa Acachalla returned home to tell the others that they were to go into a gang war. At first, most of them were WAY too lazy to fight just for love. So Acachalla told them that they ate all the jalapeño cheddar sausages, they were furious and thirsty for Ger blood. However Jose Jose Jose Jose heard papa Acachalla and Gertrude talk of betrayal, so he warned the others of an impending battle. The Mexican border was drenched in blood, as both Acachalla and Ger waged war. What was once hundreds was reduced to less than 60, and yet the Ger suffered slightly more, leaving only eight Ger left (five if you don't count Gertrude, the grand Gertion and Jose Jose Jose Jose). Acachalla killed the last five lesser Gertions, but was sneak attacked by Jose Jose Jose Jose. Papa Acachalla would have died that day if it weren't for Gertrude knocking Jose Jose Jose Jose out with her crowbar. Finally, both Papa Acachalla and Gertion faced each other, fighting only with their fists. After things started to look bad for Gertion, he cheated and grabbed a bottle of vodka from his coat, slamming it on Papa Acachalla's head, then lighting it on fire with a match in his pocket. But Papa Acachalla's scalp was too thick for the flames to do any severe damage, in blind fury Papa Acachalla head butted Gertion so hard, it crushed his skull and killed him instantly. The battle was over, the Acachalla gang had won. But at the ultimate price. Papa Acachalla was now bald! (Sorry forgot to mention Papa Acachalla used to have thick, luxurious hair). After that, Papa Acachalla and Gertrude got married, the Acachalla gang went back in business with a new member Jose Jose Jose Jose (one, because they had a shortage in members, two because he was useful, three because Jose Jose Jose Jose didn't mind that Gertrude was married to someone else. He was only in it for the money and, four, because Papa Acachalla is horrible at choosing employees). And everyone lived happily ever after (not really. P.s. sister theory to the Papa Acachalla gang and origins of Jeremy Acachalla). The Soup Family (Sixteenth Theory) Theory: The Soup Family are related to the Acachallas. Maddie friend is related to Poopoo, and Poopoo is related Chakalata Soup and Goober. That means the Soup family are Acachallas. It even makes sense, because Chakalata wears green, just like all of the Gertions, Maddie friend, and Gertrude. Them all wearing green is basically the Gertrude-Gertion family color. Neither the main family of the Soups, nor the main family of the Acachallas, don't wear green. Only the Gertion-Gertrude Relation, would wear green. It has just been about the color green, but there are signs of The Soups are related to the Acachallas. The 15th Doctor (Seventeenth Theory) Theory: Papa Acachalla is the 15th Doctor. It was said that Papa Acachalla is the 15th Doctor. Perhaps after the 12th Doctor helped his other incarnations save Gallifrey, he went there but was fatally wounded when Billy's ancestor, a stupid Time Lord, shot him by accident, triggering a regeneration. The reason that we don't see the 12th Doctors' entire face when he saved Gallifrey is that he recently had the bottom of his face burned and was disfigured, but his face healed when his regeneration began, like how the 10th Doctors' cuts healed when his regeneration began. Billy's ancestor shot him because he was scared by his face. The 12th Doctor became the 13th Doctor, and continued to have adventures with companions until one day he met Medusa Acachalla and they were married.(River died) But then one day Medusa betrayed the 13th Doctor and stabbed him in the back (literally) causing him to regenerate into the 14th Doctor. The 14th Doctor was a darker, meaner Doctor since the 13th Doctors' death came from a betrayal, so Time Lord Victorious returned and after he had a few adventures with companions, he attempted to change history by going back in time and fighting in Vietnam, but during the war he was shot and regenerated into Papa Acachalla. He continued to fight in the war, but eventually realized that what he was doing was wrong and left. Horrified by what he had done, and believing that he was becoming the Valeyard, he retired. He went to a 7-11, where he met Billy and Sally. He met Gertrude and married her. To make sure that he couldn't regenerate again (since he was afraid of regenerating into the Valeyard) he injected himself with nanites that made him immortal and allowed him to come back from the dead, even if he was dying from old age. However, there was a side-effect: At midnight he turned into Jose Jose Jose Jose. Because of this, he became the longest living Doctor. In the future, the nanites wore off and he died of old age, regenerating into the 16th Doctor. He then upgraded his nanite formula, so that he could regenerate back into a previous Doctor. After he tricked Maxwell Acachalla into possessing him and then jumped off a building, he regenerated into the 17th Doctor, who looked like an older 10th Doctor. After he was hit by a taco truck, he regenerated into the 18th Doctor, who looked like an older 4th Doctor. Then he retired again and became a museum curator. Then he died of old age, and regenerated into the 19th Doctor, who looked like an older 5th Doctor. Then Billy shot him because he forgot about his birthday, and he regenerated into the 20th Doctor, who looked like an older 7th Doctor. Billy was still trying to kill him. Billy put poison in his drink, so he regenerated into the 21st Doctor, who looked like an older 8th Doctor. He decided to come out of retirement. Then he was shot by an assassin hired by Billy with a sniper rifle, so he regenerated into the 22nd Doctor, who looked like an older 6th Doctor. (Please note that the Time Lords gave the 11th Doctor 12 more lives) he then stabbed himself and Billy with a sword when Billy was holding him from behind. He regenerated into the 23rd Doctor, who looked like an older 9th Doctor. after he died as the 23rd doctor, he regenerated to his final regeneration, Tommy Nor Ris. you may say, "How is he even possibly a doctor regeneration?" Chuck Norris is his son, who has not died yet, and he invented practically everything. How is he not the 24th doctor? The doctor finally dies when he kills the dragon bird on his cardboard bridge. Sally's Father Theory (Eighteenth Theory) Theory: Sally's father is not Papa Acachalla in some videos. In several videos there have been Sally and a Man that Sally calls her father. People believe that the man is Papa Acachalla, but after watching some videos this doesn't seem true because she doesn't call him Papa Acachalla. She calls him daddy,father, or only papa. The man doesn't talk like Papa Acachalla and it is also stated that Papa Acachalla isn't the original father of Sally and that he just started following him. So is Papa Acachalla really Sally's father or is it someone else? The Origins of Jimmy Casket (Nineteenth Theory) Theory: The possible origin of Jimmy Casket. In the times when the Acachalla gang and the Gertion gang were having a war, Maxwell Acachalla's wife at home was pregnant. This was before Maxwell Acachalla had come back home from the the battle.....different. His wife had a baby and named it James. James grew up as a normal boy and grew to adapt the nickname Jimmy. He was very popular and was handsome, smart, friendly and brave. Let's set out the scene here. Jimmy is is about 14 yrs. old. All the girls liked him, the teachers adored him, and he is always on the winning team on every sport. That was when his father came home. His father was acting strangely and weird things were going down in the Acachalla sub-family. One day, Jimmy was walking passed his father Maxwell's office when he heard strange laughing. There was also another man's voice in there. This new voice was colder, darker, and much creepier. But Jimmy was brave! He pushed open the door to see two shadowy figures. One closely resembled his father. It spoke in in a raspy voice : "Son! You always wanted to be like your father, right?" The other figure (who was found to be Jeremy Acachalla) and the shadow Maxwell walked towards Jimmy. Then there was darkness. The next day at school, Jimmy was different. He kept twitching and looking behind him and talking about strange things. At recess, one of his friends teased him about something. That boy was nearly strangled and suffered from internal bleeding. Soon, a field trip was announced that all students under Professor Sviggles (who later somehow thought that Creepypasta High School would be easier) would go to the cemetery of villains. As you can imagine Jimmy was digging that. At the cemetery, everyone was dared to touch the corpse of one of the villains who was still in his casket. Keep in mind during this next part that Jimmy had a girlfriend while he did it and he didn't have one after. Jimmy was the only one to step forward, lift the casket lid up, grab the dead man's hand, and rip it off. He then laughed maniacally and gained the nickname "Jimmy Casket". He then ran away and became a mass murderer with the embarrassing secret that he never learned how to read. Before he kills someone, he tries to make it even and let them die knowing his secret. Those who listen get a quick and painless death. Those who don't...well, he cuts all the main arteries and moves the heart around. Then he cuts through their skull and turns their brain upside down then backwards. He then leaves them there to die. Just like Papa Acachalla is the nemesis of Cleopatra, so is Jimmy Casket the nemesis of a certain: fastest gun in the west (and the east). Yes, that's right. He met Princeton Quagmire when he went through a time machine and accidentally brought him back along with a certain foreign exchange student who you might know as Billy. While playing a game similar to slender that is called murder, in which he takes people away to some building or town and then kills them, he was killed by Sally Acachalla in a fit of rage over waffles. He came back alive and haunted the Acachallas, who called Johnny Ghost and his companion Johnny Toast to investigate the activities. Johnny toast was killed by Jimmy Casket while trying to protect Johnny Ghost. In an effort to weaken Jimmy Casket, Johnny Ghost split Jimmy's soul in half and let one half posses himself. The next time the Acachallas tried to call Johnny Ghost, a certain someone reared his head. OH! QUICK! LOOK BEHIND YOU!!!Category:LegendThat's all, Folks! Want more? We got it. Go back to the top for Page 2. Category:Acachalla FamilyCategory:Papa AcachallaCategory:Billy AcachallaCategory:Sally AcachallaCategory:GertrudeCategory:SpencerCategory:TheoriesCategory:Acachalla TheoriesCategory:Not Yet Rated